Dark Colors 1: Burgundy
by LA Knight
Summary: Skyler is surprised by a strange gift waiting outside her house... a gift from a certain blue eyed Carpathian warrior. One of my Skyler/Dimitri one-shots. Takes place after the Dark Gifts and Dark Memories series. See profile for details.


**Dark Colors I**

**Burgundy**

.

.

I don't know where they came from, and I don't care. I've never seen anything like them. They're so beautiful, it takes my breath away. I can't believe he did this for me. Why would he do something like this for me? I'm just me, nothing special. Why would he create this beautiful garden just for me?

All around me are roses. I don't know where they came from, I don't know how they got here, or what made him think to do this. I can barely think right now, I'm so shocked by the sudden appearance of those oh so red roses. The hunter green of the leaves, the bruised looking stems with their thorns like black needles, and the burgundy rose petals, so soft and sweet.

Francesca and Gabriel are smiling, though Gabriel's smile seems a little forced. He doesn't like Dimitri. I figured that one out a long time ago. Francesca doesn't seem to mind, which puts me at ease. As protective as she is sometimes, if she's not worried about the great Carpathian hunter who claims to be my lifemate, I'm not as concerned as some might think. But don't ever make the mistake of thinking that the blue eyed hunter doesn't frighten me. You'd have to be an idiot not to be afraid of him. He'd already almost gone for one of my best friends' throats. Josef would never let me forget that. I know there's very little that's reassuring about the hunter. He scares the freaking life out of me.

I could never be with Dimitri- he's too powerful, too predatory. I'm like Dorothy from the Oz books. When she meets the Wonderful Wizard, he says "I am Oz, the Great and Powerful." Well, guess what, people? I am Skyler, the small and meek. I don't want to be, but I am.

Not like these roses, though. Somehow, the burgundy blooms give me confidence. It's crazy- the thought of flowers inspiring feelings of rising self-esteem don't really make sense, I know. But somehow, looking at the dark wine color of the petals, at the foresty greens and sable needles of the stems and leaves, I feel different. My middle name is Rose. Like the flower I was named for, I have my own thorns, too. I have power, apparently more power than I thought. Apparently I'm descended from a great Carpathian lineage. I have thorns, like the roses. Looking at the flowers helps remind me of that. I wonder if he did that on purpose, if he does things to show me that I am not Skyler the Small and Meek, but Skyler the Great and Powerful. Is he trying to help me grow up and stop being afraid? Why would he do that?

I reach out and touch a rose petal, velvet soft under my fingertip. It's so beautiful. The scent its giving off is sweet, a soft fragrance that at once makes me think of welcoming, rich earth and cool, crystal clear water, the fresh wind in my face and the warmth of a loved one holding me close.

As I look at the roses, those burgundy blossoms so richly red and satin soft, I touch with my fingertips and my barely contained psychic power the flow of energy surrounding the flowers. Could it be? Could he have enchanted them in some way? I kneel down and sniff them, wondering if I'm committing free will suicide. What if the blooms are enchanted so that I'll fall madly in love with Dimitri? What if he's done something to them so that I have no choice but to bind myself to him? Would he do something like that? Would he really?

__

Lyubof maya….

As soon as the endearment touches my mind, part memory, part phantasm, part psychic message, I know these are a gift. The flow of energy is there because the pattern in which they were planted creates a natural psychic shield against the assault on my extra senses. This place, this sanctuary with the burgundy velvet all around me, a sea of plush petals, is a beautiful gift. Just a simple gift. I'm letting my emotions run away with me again. Dimitri would never harm me. He has done nothing sinister save plant me a garden of my favorite flower so that I have a safe haven to seek refuge in. He may not be my lifemate, but he has done this great thing for me.

I just can't believe it. I absolutely love roses.

How on earth did he know?

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, here it is. The first installment of the _Dark Colors_ series. I think- though I'm not sure- that this series will alternate between Skyler and Dimitri's POV, but I haven't started _Dark Colors 2: Sienna_ yet, so I'm not sure. I'm also wondering if I should break _Dark Gifts 1: Silver and Gossamer_ into 2 separate 1-shots. What do you guys think? Is it weird having a 2 shot in a mostly 1 shot series? Just curious. Hope you guys had a very merry Christmas and got lots of presents (or Haunakkah- i so spelled that wrong). I'm gonna be a little late popping out _Dark December_ because my sister's in town and I really wanna spend time with her, ok? Review now?


End file.
